


indefinite force

by anunknownagenda



Series: Zutara Month (2020) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blue Spirit - Freeform, Gen, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Interrogation, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Minor Violence, Zuko and Katara are Criminals, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunknownagenda/pseuds/anunknownagenda
Summary: Demons some whisper, sent by the angered spirits to bring judgment upon them all.Heroes others cry, sent by the kind spirits to save them from themselves.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	indefinite force

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Month 2020 Prompt: Power Couple

No one knows where they come from and very few care.

_ Demons  _ some whisper, sent by the angered spirits to bring judgment upon them all. 

_ Heroes  _ others cry, sent by the kind spirits to save them from themselves. 

He doesn’t much care for what they are— he’s seen it all before, individuals creating mass panic and then soothing it over with pretty lies and actions. 

_ Tyrants  _ with too much power and far too much support. 

_ “Kill them,” the nobleman slides a pouch of gold coins forward, “and you will receive the rest of your payment.”  _

He was the one hired to take care of people with too much power and far too much support. 

_ “The bodies?”  _

_ The nobleman’s lip curls, “Burn them.” _

It was easy money and he’d left his conscience behind a long time ago. 

He doesn’t expect his mission to go any different than the last ones— everyone has a weakness and he was  _ very  _ good at his job. 

Until he’s captured and brought into what he can only describe as a small, dimly lit, palace. 

There is only one tyrant in front of him, sat on her throne above him. He holds back a sneer— they are all the same, always wanting to be above everyone else.

“What is your name?” 

_ Her blue eyes make him uncomfortable. _

He doesn’t hesitate, “Lee.” 

A sword is lightly pressed against his throat as the woman (girl?) makes her way down the stairs, hands tucked into long sleeves. 

A demon grins gleefully down at him when he glances up.

“Who sent you?” 

He tenses as the sword presses just a bit firmer, a warning, “The people.” 

She hums, a hand coming to tap at the masked individual’s (a soldier?) shoulder.

There’s a charged moment of silence before the sword is removed from his throat, and the female tyrant steps closer to him. 

“What people?” 

Blue, unnaturally bright (demon?) eyes bore into his and the air in the palace (shrine?) feels stifling. 

_ He can’t move his hands. _

“Yours.” His throat is dry, something wasn’t right, “Your partner’s.”

She hums once more, and takes another step closer, “Interesting.” 

He blinks at her, jaw clenched and sweat dripping to the floor. 

_ He can’t move at all.  _

His heart is racing in a way it shouldn’t and he feels like the blood in his veins are on fire. Unnatural, everything about this wasn’t  _ normal. _

She smiles at him, and rests a hand on his arm (mercy?), “We have no people.” 

_ He couldn’t breathe. _

He’d messed up— gotten cocky and ignored the people who had tried to dissuade him from coming here. All for the sake of some gold coins and he wishes he could go back. 

Her smile sharpens and the hand on his arm is removed, smoothly tucked back into her sleeve, “Now.” 

_ He was going to die. _

_**“What was your name again?”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so right now I'm kind of just going with whichever prompt I'm inspired with at the moment, so stuff is gonna be out of order for now. 
> 
> Anywayy...a little bit of context? I guess? Zuko and Katara have become leaders of the criminal underground (they aren't evil, they're just trying to get rid of it from the inside out) and people are afraid. So, the obvious thing to do is send assassins their way and this is how they deal with them. And yes, they go after those noblemen and women. 
> 
> This is something I'll probably expand on or explore in the future, but for now, thank you for reading! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*


End file.
